


张老师想弄个什么造型呀

by Bulaonier



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 德云社 - Freeform, 辫九 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:32:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulaonier/pseuds/Bulaonier
Summary: 法海他不懂爱暴躁冰山明星辫儿✕外骚内纯全脂奶造型师馕杨哥happy birthday^^❤





	张老师想弄个什么造型呀

**Author's Note:**

> 法海他不懂爱暴躁冰山明星辫儿✕外骚内纯全脂奶造型师馕
> 
> 杨哥happy birthday^^❤

1.  
保姆车车门一开，阵阵刺眼的白光冲进车内，正好照着刚睁眼的张云雷，差点把他给闪瞎了。他不耐烦地拿手遮着眼睛，偷偷打个呵欠下了车。  
新戏开拍了一个多月，今天开始剧组搬到偏远的片场进行搭景拍摄，而他要在这鸟不拉屎的地儿呆将近一个礼拜。环顾四周，全是荒山野地，比起城里空气倒是清新多了，还有几个周边村民围着卸器材的车探头探脑看热闹。

好土的鬼地方。  
不过也没办法，小成本制作，钱都拿来请主角了，剩下的还不是能省则省。  
张云雷暗自吐槽了一番，冷着脸进了片场。

到了化妆间，只见一个没见过的男人已经在里面忙东忙西，从一个超大挎包里不停地往外变东西：各种粉底，眼影，腮红，刷子粉扑……一字排开在化妆镜前，然后又扭哒着屁股四处找插孔接电吹风和电夹板。  
这人是新的造型师？  
也是，之前内个才被他骗了一炮转脸就被他踹了，当然是气跑了。  
张云雷默默地打量着扭来扭去还哼着小曲儿的这一位，不知道他究竟在高兴个什么劲儿？而且看着长得一米八几的大个子，穿得也挺正常的，还整了个飒到不行的莫西干发型，可举手投足之间却流露着一股子娘劲儿。

张云雷咳嗽一声，没好脸地一屁股坐进椅子里，顺便还翻个白眼儿。  
杨九郎这才注意到自己的主顾已经来了，赶忙堆起满脸的笑，甜兮兮地说：“张老师来啦？张老师今儿想弄个什么发型呀？”

张云雷出道这么些年，从没人喊他过什么“老师”，他一三线小配角儿，走到哪都是没人搭理，今儿得亏他来得早，得了便宜听这一声甜丝丝的尊称。

“这造型师怎么gay了吧唧的？”心里明明很受用，但是他性格一向扭曲，不会正常表达感情，于是冲助理勾勾手指，压低嗓音问道。  
“嗨干这行的有几个不是呀，你就忍忍。”助理早对这种事儿司空见惯了，要是哪天碰见个不翘兰花指儿的造型师那才叫稀奇呢！

忍忍？骚包儿造型师见多了，这么白这么软眼睛这么小的头一回见。瞅瞅内小胳膊腿儿，肉乎乎软绵绵，一动还抖几下，太特么勾人，这怎么忍？

等着吧宝贝儿，咱床上见。

想到这儿没忍住冷笑出声，表情怪狰狞的。杨九郎从镜子里看见了，关心了一句：“张老师胃不舒服吗？”

对，你现在先多叫几声，晚上艹到你叫爸爸。

陷入意淫的张云雷脸上一阵阵黑云滚滚，吓得杨九郎加快速度弄完妆发就躲得远远儿的。

下一场戏是张云雷和男主角的对手戏，演主角那个以前在别的地方被他当众怼过，当时场面弄得挺难看的，人就一直记恨张云雷，这场戏正好是主角要扇配角耳光，这下可给着机会了，这丧良心的主儿提前给导演打了招呼，让这场多喊cut几次，好叫他过够瘾。偏巧这导演前一阵子也被张云雷得罪过，自然意会地配合。

都知道拍扇耳光一般借位，可今儿这位下死手真真儿地扇，扇了七八回导演才喊过。片场里回荡着噼里啪啦清脆的巴掌声，把躲角落里跟基友聊微信的杨九郎都惊到了，每次喊cut他都得过去帮张云雷补脸上的粉，眼瞅着那脸蛋子一回比一回红，还越肿越高。他拍粉的手劲尽量轻了又轻，还是一阵阵心惊胆战，于是捡空儿用手机下单了几个冰袋叫闪送送过来。

下午戏拍完了，其余人都走差不多了，杨九郎磨蹭过去，递过去冰袋小声说：“那什么，张老师你敷敷脸。”

张云雷挺意外，他觉着自己被扇的有点儿脑震荡，脑子里嗡嗡的，看着眼前白年糕团子似的造型师，刚才想艹得人叫爸爸的邪心现在都被扇没了，他更想抱着这个看着就暖暖的大白兔睡一觉，手里摸着那一身软肉肉，不干嘛，纯睡觉。

“我没事儿，谢谢你。”他接过冰袋敷在肿的地方，语气却比冰袋还冷。

“他们…也太过分了，怎么，怎么能真扇呢？我愣没见过这样儿的！”杨九郎仿佛对这冷自带免疫功能，还在絮叨，还一脸的打抱不平，气呼呼显得眼睛更小了。

“是我要求的，这样看着真实。”天字号嘴硬第一人张云雷，绝不在陌生人前喊痛。

“哦？真的吗！那张老师也太专业了！不愧是专业演员！难怪我就觉得不一样呢~真的，您演的太好了，我刚才都、都入戏了都！”杨九郎马上切换成彩虹屁模式，奶里奶气地赞美着，小京腔听在耳朵里让张云雷立马哪都不疼了。

这丫是不是夸得过了点儿？但是看他一脸真诚，不像演的。

嗬，我可算有粉丝了，破天荒头一个啊。

张云雷想着也乐了。捂着冰袋自顾自笑起来了。把个杨九郎看傻了。  
原来这人笑起来这么好看的？

“那什么，你叫什么？”张云雷问他。  
“我吗？我叫杨九郎。”造型师憨笑道。  
“小杨辛苦了，快回去休息吧。”今儿放你一马，改天再睡你。  
“好嘞，张老师记得卸妆，不然伤皮肤。那个冰多敷一下哦~”甜嘴小杨临走还不忘关心人家的脸。

2.  
拍摄进度照旧，甚至稍有提前的迹象，除了张云雷跟其他人格格不入，整天黑着个脸坐在一边，其余人都互相混熟了，每天休息时间欢声笑语不断。

杨九郎从小性格就好，喜欢聊天喜欢交朋友，又特别会关心人，很快就成了大家的开心果。连张云雷的助理也跟他成了“闺蜜”，俩人有事没事凑在一起有说有笑。  
谁能不喜欢这个软萌萌的大白兔奶孩儿？于是大家伙不小心给他起了一堆昵称：小羊~羊羊~仰羊~各种爱称满天飞，小杨同学就夹着腿扭着屁股转着圈儿四处答应着，转得张云雷直眼晕。

不光眼晕，还心烦，烦得受不了，又说不清是哪里不得劲儿。他胃口本来就不好，这几天更加吃不下了，中午吃的是牛肉面，他独自坐在角落竖着耳朵偷听杨九郎跟其他人唠嗑，一边拿着醋瓶子“kucha”倒了大半瓶子进去，挑起一筷子送嘴里，酸得龇牙咧嘴。  
面再酸，也没心里酸。

下午开拍前，他又跟演主角那个杠上了。

杨九郎本来在这他这边替他补妆弄头发呢，主演姗姗来迟就算了，一坐下马上冲这边大声吆喝：“杨九郎！过来！”  
“哎~老师您等一下哈~我这边五分钟就完事儿！”杨九郎一边给张云雷头上喷发胶一边答应。  
“逗我呢你？我是主演！你有没有点眼力见儿？给那种十八线弄造型让我等着？！”那人尖酸刻薄地嚷嚷起来。  
“这……”杨九郎一脸难色，他虽然不同意这话，可也不敢得罪人主演啊，人家确实大小算个角儿。于是商量着跟张云雷说：“张老师……我先给他弄行吗？您这儿也快好了，我弄完马上回来。”  
“行。”张云雷抬眼看看镜子，也不想为难他。

杨九郎去了那边，可那主演已经来脾气了，左右伺候不好，满嘴骂骂咧咧给他找茬儿，这不满意那不满意，他也没办法，只能忍着给他重新弄。

杨九郎脾气好，张云雷可是个炸药包。他早听不下去了，不带这么欺负人吧？于是把手机往化妆台上一拍，吼道：“杨九郎！你回来！”

这么一来，气氛更尴尬了，全体人都停了手头的活儿，来看这出免费的“宫斗戏”。

“我这儿没弄完呢，他回哪儿去？”主演不依不饶，冷笑一声说：“张云雷，你以为你谁啊？跟我抢造型师你也配？”

“呵，你有什么事儿冲着我就行，没必要把无辜的人扯进来。我看你也就这样了，专拣软柿子捏的孬种！”论毒舌，张云雷可没怕过谁。

“两位老师不要这样……”杨九郎真是左右不是人，觉得自己像块汉堡肉被夹在中间，那个窒息啊。

张云雷一看他逆来顺受要来不来的磨叽样子，更窜火了，拔高嗓门儿喊：“杨九郎！你过不过来！还是非得喊你外号才知道答应？喊你一声小肥羊行了吗？滚过来！”

天知道，杨九郎什么玩笑都开得，就是这个肥字说不得。而且这个张云雷御赐的新外号还格外贴切，周围的人都没忍住捂着嘴笑起来了。  
眼见着那人脸色由白转灰，嘴巴瘪了瘪，好像要哭的样子，张云雷心里慌了一下，想找补一句，又憋不出半句好话，整个人石化了。

“我不舒服，先出去透透气。”杨九郎还是忍着没哭，哭出来多没面子，但是两位爷他都不伺候了，一丢梳子跑出去了。

主演可能也觉得没意思，咳嗽几声，溜到片场去了。

3.  
还好下午的戏是分开拍的，张云雷和那鳖孙子没有对手戏，否则保不齐得跟他打起来。

杨九郎到底脾气软，被剧组几个姑娘拉着劝了一会儿就好了，但是给张云雷补妆的时候明显还在生气，一言不发的也不吹他演技好了，噘着嘴照他脸上扑几把粉就扭头走开。

张云雷虽然表面不动声色，心里不是滋味儿，好几次想开口搭话，可是他这方面功能退化太久，实在说不出口，憋得脸发黑，反而看着更吓人。

执导好像听说了中午的事儿，今天的戏份拍完后通知大伙别忙着解散，他包了附近一家农家乐，晚上请全剧组吃烧烤放松一下。  
消息放出来，大家自然都很期待，除了张云雷。  
他最烦这种社交场合，大家凑在一起说着违心话，假笑到脸酸，有什么意思？

何况之前还有杨九郎怕他落单有意来找他说几句话，现在这唯一一个乐意理他的也被他得罪走了，再没人理他了。

别看这农家乐是农民自己开的，烧烤器具倒是齐全，食材也都是导演特意从城里订购来的，花样繁多，大家兴致很高，自己烤自己吃，乐趣多多。接着成箱的啤酒被抬出来助兴，吃吃喝喝聊聊，气氛顿时融洽起来。

张云雷还是没人搭理，他也不屑搭理任何人，自己抓了几罐啤酒缩到院子角落里独饮，人人都在那边烤东西，也没有人给他送点儿过来，他就空着肚子干喝酒。

杨九郎自然又成了焦点人物，他张罗着烤鸡翅和玉米，还得兼顾十来串肉串儿，撒孜然辣椒面儿的手法很专业，引得大家都赞不绝口，说他烤的好吃，他就烤的更起劲儿，脸上流了好多汗，拿手背一抹，几条炭灰蹭在脸上，格外憨态可掬。

“小羊别烤了，歇会儿！一口也没吃上呢光给我们烤了！”张云雷的助理，叫美玉的小姑娘替杨九郎脱了身，换了个吃饱喝足的场记去接替，他这才能喘口气，端着一盘烤串儿坐下。

“你老板一晚上没吃一口呢，你不去给他送点儿？”其实烤东西的时候他就一直忍不住去偷看角落里喝闷酒的张云雷，看他空腹喝酒怕他胃难受，于是问美玉。

“嗐，他不想吃，你要是送过去还得挨顿骂，我试过几次以后就懒得管了，随他去吧~”美玉摇摇头说。

“他……”杨九郎拿竹签儿戳着盘子里的香菇，犹豫再三才问：“他怎么好像性格有点……”

“扭曲？”美玉替他把话补上。

“也不是……也……算是吧，反正挺难相处的。”杨九郎嗫喏道。

“嗯，他的事儿我听说过蛮多的，你想听？”美玉拿杨九郎当闺蜜了，八卦心苏醒，想跟他八一下这位难伺候的老板那些不为人知的秘密。

“你说呗。”杨九郎故作淡定，其实耳朵早就竖起来了。

于是美玉拉着他滔滔不绝地说起了关于张云雷的种种。

其实张云雷本也是个快乐的小年轻，他们那一届表演系的高材生，校草级人物。  
可惜才华抵不过关系户，毕了业一直没遇到伯乐，好不容易等着个演男二的机会，定角色之前却被片方私下约谈，问愿不愿意陪投资方的暴发户老阿姨共度春宵，暗示他这角色竞争激烈，后头伸着脖子等的大有人在。  
张云雷冷笑一声，当场把剧本撕个粉碎扔那人脸上，剧本上他已经写了满满的备注笔记，连着他对这份事业的热爱一起碎成了渣。  
后来，角色自然被人抢了，他连个配角儿也没混上。更因为得罪了制片，这个圈子就是由人际关系组成的，一传十十传百，好几年里他几乎连个有名字的角色都挣不上。心凉透之后倒坦然了，没名字没名字呗，能让他继续干这行就行。  
人生最大追求化为泡影，他变得越来越冷酷，心里四季刮着大风，空落落的，只能靠和无数连名字面孔都记不清的人上床来缓解这空旷，温热的皮肤贴得越紧，却只换来内心凄凉更甚。

杨九郎听完呆了好半天才回神。  
这个八卦信息量还真大，够他消化一阵子的。

戏剧圈里这种潜规则太多太多，他也耳闻过无数了，甚至渐渐地觉得这么做也很正常，无非是用一晚换一个功成名就的捷径罢了，人人都这么干，对错什么的不重要。  
可他没想到真有张云雷这么刚的人，宁可演着寂寂无名的小角色，也不肯出卖自己换前途。

他心里有一块尘封的地方软出一个小土坑，坑里冒出一棵翠绿的小苗苗探头探脑地。

4.  
夜深了，剧组其他人早都喝得东倒西歪，但是兴头还很高，听店主说村头竟然还有一家卡拉OK，于是一伙人勾肩搭背叫着要续摊儿。  
美玉拉着杨九郎一起，杨九郎看了一眼墙根儿那边孤独的背影，摇头拒绝了：“你们玩去吧，我不舒服，我等会儿自己回民宿。”

人群吆喝着走远了，小院子归于安静。  
借着还没熄灭的炭火，杨九郎又烤了一盘子吃的，拿了双筷子端着去找张云雷。

张云雷硬灌了五六瓶啤酒，肚子里又没点儿干货，早把自己喝蒙了，突然闻见香喷喷的肉味儿，抬起红通通的眼睛一看，居然是杨九郎，手里一盘刚烤的鸡翅牛肉什么的，配着他白白嫩嫩的脸蛋和脖子，把他愣是看饿了。

“张老师吃点儿吧，干喝酒多难受。”九郎把盘子放他手里。  
“……谢谢。”张云雷心情复杂，有点酸有点甜，夹了一块肉放嘴里嚼着，还真好吃，他难得吃什么东西觉得香，忍不住夸了一句：“好吃。”

“是吗？”杨九郎也有点惊讶，这么些天，他没听过张云雷嘴里说过一句正面积极的话，“太好了，能得到张老师肯定我可太不容易了我！”

“……”张云雷也很意外，这的确不像他的风格。应该是酒的锅，今晚他实在喝太多了。

“不是，我不是那个意思！”杨九郎怕他又要生气呢，连忙摆着手说：“我意思是，你说好吃我就放心了！”

张云雷又夹了一块土豆，抿了抿嘴，鼓起勇气说道：“那什么……对不起。我下午叫你小肥羊，对不起。”

“啊，那个啊，”杨九郎更惊讶了，他从没想过张云雷会道歉，会对他说“对不起”。他努力挤出一个笑着说：“我没怪你，毕竟我真的挺胖的哈？您也就是陈述事实~哈哈~”

“你不胖。你这样正好。”张云雷看出他的勉强，认真地对他说。

这句话差点把杨九郎弄得嚎啕大哭。  
其实他为什么这么在乎别人说他胖呢？还不是因为他初恋交往的那个人渣。

杨九郎从小知道自己喜欢男人，也特别爱美和追求一切好看的人事物，于是不顾家人反对毅然放弃学业学了美妆，成了造型师。  
学成后没过多久，某次进组后他就认识了初恋男友。  
那是个初露头角的小演员，没什么名气，但是在杨九郎眼里就是完美。演技好，长相好，人品好……而且对杨九郎也很好。俩人借工作便利经常在一块儿，小演员替他拉活儿，他赚了钱就分一半替小演员交房租替他买这买那。  
他把男朋友当成了自己的另一番事业，巴望着把他捯饬得光鲜亮丽，让更多人能看见他的光芒，等他红了他俩就能换大房子，再去国外结个婚过上美满的小日子。

现实总是残酷，一年又一年，小演员不温不火，俩人的感情也渐渐由浓烈转平淡。可他并没在意，以为这就是爱的必经之路，依然全心全意爱着小演员，为俩人的小屋子添砖加瓦。  
后来小演员终于接了一部大制作作品，他高兴疯了，准备了一桌子丰盛的酒菜，却没等到男朋友准时回家。  
等到的是一个醉醺醺的男人，身上全是陌生的香水味，嘴边还有没擦干净的口红印子。

连声质问后，他终于知道男朋友是怎么接到这部戏的了。  
跟许许多多郁郁不得志的年轻演员一样，他也选择了出卖自己的肉体，换来一块通向成名之路的跳板。

杨九郎很少哭，但是那阵子他觉得自己流干了眼泪。  
舍不得分手，他以为自己可以克服的。  
毕竟那个人信誓旦旦地说，自己做那事的时候只是为了前途，绝对不掺杂感情。

可是小演员身上的香水味并没有淡去，而是随着知名度的升温不断变换着品牌出现。  
流干了泪的杨九郎开始变得容易饿，不是一般的饿，而是无底洞一般的食欲大开。他连工作也不接了，成天躲在家里吃吃吃，十筒薯片一个上午就能吃完，全家桶一天要吃进去两桶，还有数不清的饮料，蛋糕，外卖……  
他是个爱美的人，学这个的怎么会不在意自己的外表？眼见着镜子里的人像充了气的河豚越来越肿，他心里充满了负罪感，却无法控制进食的渴望，只好在暴饮暴食后扶着马桶抠嗓子眼儿催吐。  
吐完更饿，饿了再吃，恶性循环之下他更加臃肿，体重超过了两百五十斤。  
偶尔他从昏睡中醒来，拍掉胸口的蛋糕渣子，却正对上打扮得清爽利落准备出门的男朋友厌恶的眼神，那人会一脸嫌弃地嘀咕：“怎么那么能吃呢？”

杨九郎呵呵一笑，问：“这么晚还出门儿啊？几点回来？”  
“不回来了，我们打算通宵。”小演员一边穿鞋一边说，穿好站在玄关沉默了几秒，回过头说：“咱分手吧，你看看你，胖得不像个人，像只猪。”

5.  
还好他早就没泪可流，这分手似乎也早已心中有数。杨九郎当晚就拖着行李和浑身赘肉蹒跚着回了自己家。

确诊患了暴食症和抑郁症后，他被家人送进医院接受专业治疗，好在他性格开朗，爸妈也很明事理，鼓励他安慰他，终于他花了近两年的时间走出这段失败恋爱带来的阴霾。

反复催吐后脆弱的胃不允许他随便节食减肥，能恢复成现在这样已是不易，但是他心里一直很介意，怀念从前那个瘦瘦的自己，总觉得如果有朝一日他能瘦回以前那样，说不定才有资格遇见另一段刻骨铭心的感情。

所以今天张云雷当着所有的人的面说他肥，就像在他心口插了一把刀似的，痛得要命。

这段经历除了他的家人以外没人知道，今晚他头一次把它说给另一个人听，出乎意料地是竟然没哭，内心风平浪静，像在讲别人的故事一样。

可是听故事的人却哭成个傻逼。

张云雷是个好演员，所以注定他有比一般人敏感得多的神经，所以他的感情起伏才会如此剧烈，导致不断压抑本性后变得冷酷扭曲。  
事实上他本是柔软多情的人。

“我真不是故意的……你别怪我，”张云雷抹了好几把眼泪，可是泪水还是不断往外涌，“我不知道……不知道你……我真特么混蛋！”

“张老师别这样，我告诉你这些真不是怪你的意思……”杨九郎掏出一包纸巾帮他擦眼泪，“我只是想告诉你，你比那个人渣好多了，起码你对得起自己，你没有出卖灵魂。”

“你怎么知道？”张云雷愣住了，这是他内心深处无法痊愈的伤疤，每个失眠的夜晚他都饱受折磨，反复地问自己，这么做究竟值不值得？如果他当时咬着牙去睡那一觉，现在说不定已经是一线巨星。为了一点小小的自尊毁掉前途，他到底是自爱还是傻缺？

今晚，他终于听到了答案。  
一切迷惘，自我怀疑，都随着杨九郎的话尘埃落定。

“九郎……”张云雷颤抖着握住那只握着纸巾在他脸上擦拭的手，这手他从第一眼看见就喜欢，比起杨九郎身上别的地儿纤细修长得多，没有一丝多余的肉，每根指头都生得完美。  
手是暖的，跟它的主人一样。  
这个人一眼看过去就是温暖的，像一捧白绒绒的棉花包，蓬松温柔，让人忍不住想靠近。  
原来看起来这么单纯快乐的人，心里也会有不堪回首的黑雾。可他却还是努力地微笑，把欢乐洒向四周。

比起九郎，他是多幼稚和无理取闹，总以为自己是全天下最委屈的那一个，人人都得罪了他，配不上他哪怕一个笑脸。

“张老师，我在呐。”杨九郎不挣扎，由着他抓着自己的手不放。

“知不知道你好可爱……”张云雷眼珠温润，洇着从不轻易流露的柔情，盯得杨九郎头皮发麻，小心脏扑腾乱跳，内心有个声音在尖叫：妈妈呀这是什么绝世美男子！这是什么浪漫偶像剧情节！

张云雷抬起另一只手摸着杨九郎的脸，帮他擦掉之前蹭到的炭灰印子。果然软软的QQ的，手感棒极了，眼见着被他摸过的地方慢慢透出红晕来，更是娇得没话说。含情脉脉的小眼睛瞅着他，有点期待有点害怕，粉嫩的嘴唇抿了几下，好看的喉结滚动着吞了几口唾沫，每个小动作都像是有意的勾引，可事实上不过是无心之失。

有意也好，无心也罢，张云雷哪管那么多，一把揽过那人的腰往前一带，俩人的脸顿时近到不能再近。他故意吹了口气在杨九郎嘴唇上，温热的气息撩得对方把持不住，这才得意地笑着扣住试图躲开的脑袋瓜，毫不犹豫地吻了上去。

缠绵悱恻。  
张云雷毕竟睡汉无数，吻技甩只谈过一次的杨九郎十几条街，没费什么力气就用舌尖撬开了紧闭的牙关，溜进去为非作歹，渡进许多酒味的津液。酒精味弥漫在两人嘴里，酒不醉人人自醉。

光是接吻似乎不能让人满意，张云雷边吻他边用手指揉着软软的小耳垂，换来几声偷跑出来的哼哼，手顺着脊背滑下去，在肉肉的腰上徘徊了半天，实在是太好摸了，简直爱不释手。

再往下就是滚溜圆的屁股，触感更是没话说，张云雷又捏又揉半晌觉得不解恨，使劲掐了一把，痛得杨九郎啊了一声，扭着屁股想躲，没想到越蹭他越搓火。

“小羊宝宝，跟不跟哥哥回去？”他在杨九郎耳边轻轻问。  
“嗯……”杨九郎多年不开荤，但也早就食髓知味，现在拒绝有什么意思，显得非常假矜。

才答应完，张云雷就牵着他火速出了农家乐的院门，朝剧组借的民宿奔去。

去唱K的那伙人还没散场，没人看到他俩是怎么像偷油耗子似的猫着腰开门进了二楼张云雷的房间。木头门把屋里的活色生香挡了个严实，只有偶尔溢出来的几个小奶音儿昭示着门里正在发生什么。

郊野的夜色墨蓝墨蓝的，天上的星星听了这声音都羞得直眨巴眼儿。

6.  
第二天一大早就要开始赶戏，大家都希望加快进度早点离开这个野山沟。

杨九郎照旧举着刷子粉扑给张云雷化妆，张云雷闭着眼板着脸任他在自己脸上倒腾。  
谁也没发现这两人之间气氛异常微妙。

“屁股疼不疼？”趁美玉出去确认流程的空档，张云雷压低声音问道。  
“嘘！！”杨九郎一急就把美妆蛋怼他嘴上，害他吃了一嘴粉底液，然后左右看看没人才悄悄说：“屁股不疼，腰疼！”  
久没开荒了，果然不能操之过急，昨晚上可把他折腾坏了，这会儿腰酸背痛，还不能让人发现。  
“你哥哥厉害不厉害？”张云雷笑笑，又伸手要去捏他腰上的肉，被他躲开了。  
“别动手动脚的，被人看见死定了！”小奶音说话没什么威慑力，倒像撒娇。  
“死就死呗，我怕过吗？”张云雷睁开眼睛看他，一脸满不在乎的痞相，帅得杨九郎心肝颤。  
“你死了我心疼。”说完这句，趁他不防备杨九郎亲了人一口，然后就娇羞着扭着屁股跑了。  
这可把张云雷萌坏了，捂着胸口缓了半天。

心情一好，工作也变轻松了，再加上他俩属于公费恋爱，别提多享受了，虽然不能公然打情骂俏，类似的偷偷摸摸暗度陈仓就没断过。

张云雷自己也没察觉到，他和刚进组的时候完全变了个人，虽然大部分时候还是不合群，但是吃饭不再是一个人躲在边上，而是捧着盒饭和大伙挤在一起吃，不光如此，还偶尔语出惊人说出一些非常冷但是搞笑的话，逗得大家哄堂大笑。  
而且杨九郎在他这儿又获得了几个新称号：馕馕~九馕~九萌萌~

头一次当着众人叫出口的时候，空气凝固了起码三分钟。

谁能想到这只羊如此厉害，连大冰山也能搞定？真是让人不禁好奇他俩到底发生了什么。  
不过不管怎么样，这么一来剧组气氛空前融洽，连那个搞事精主演也不再作妖，偶尔还和张云雷切磋一下演技啥的，大有冰释前嫌的样子。

终于不用故作冷酷的张云雷比谁都感到轻松，表里不一地活着多累啊，他现在才明白。  
这都得感谢挽救他于水火的杨九郎。  
所以每晚趁大家都睡了杨九郎偷偷摸摸地钻进他屋里后，他都要搂着他家白白胖胖的小羊羔好好亲几口。陷入爱情的杨九郎更软萌了，浑身散发着天然的奶香味儿，肉乎乎的身子小鸟依人似的缩在张云雷怀里，手脚并用把人紧紧圈住生怕跑了。

“哥哥，”被张云雷反复洗脑后，他已经妥协了，就叫这个吧，比张老师听着亲点儿，“等这个活儿结束我就暂时不接工作了，我决定了，我要约个私教，好好地运动减肥。”  
“？减什么肥啊？”张云雷挑了挑眉，玩着软肉的手也停了，“不许减！就这样正好！多可爱！多好捏！”  
“不好，不好看。还不健康。”杨九郎拍开他的手，一脸坚决：“你骂我也不管用，我就是要减肥，起码减20斤！”  
“宝贝儿，你想干嘛我也不拦着。你高兴就好。但是你别勉强自己昂，能减就减不能也没事儿。我话放这儿，你怎么样我都喜欢。”  
杨九郎听了好感动，用栗子毛蹭了蹭张云雷的下巴：“这句话你给我录一遍，我得留着，以后你要是踹了我，我就找媒体曝光你！”  
“哎哟呵，挺有计谋的~”张云雷笑着摸摸他的头，“放心吧，我不离开你。你是我的大恩人，我要一生一世给你报恩呢。”  
“嗯哼，我这人就是好骗，你说什么我信什么。”杨九郎心满意足地抱着他男朋友，心想：真的好瘦，一把骨头，要是把我身上这肉匀点儿给他就好了~  
“信我就对了。睡吧睡吧~明儿最后一天了。”张云雷照着额头吧唧亲了他一口。  
“昂~晚安。”

7.  
那出戏又拍了一个多月就杀青了，俩人也从地下恋转成热恋，隔三差五乔装成不同造型偷偷摸摸地约会。

杨九郎真的履行誓言，停工找了个专业教练，开始了正式的节食减肥之路。  
这可给每次约会增加了一些难度。

高糖高热量通通不能吃，可这些偏偏是张云雷的最爱，他自打心情变好以后食欲大增，成天想着奶茶蛋糕炸鸡排，不吃就浑身难受。  
可是杨九郎除了吃菜叶子就是啃白水煮鸡胸肉，惨淡得无法直视。

小羊体贴男朋友，自己走到哪背着一盒子水煮西芹胡萝卜，真空包装的鸡胸肉也揣了好几袋儿，约会的时候他就看着张云雷大快朵颐着各种地狱级热量炸弹，然后笑嘻嘻地啃萝卜条儿。

“这么好吃吗哥哥？”说不馋那是假的，他吸溜着口水，看张云雷吃得有滋有味，满脸幸福，忍不住问道。  
“宝贝儿，是不是我吃得太香了？对不起对不起，我背过去吃，你别看我！”张云雷怕他看着难受，端着盘子要去隔壁桌。  
“没事没事，你坐着！我没那么脆弱！”杨九郎一把拽住他，“你接着吃！我昨天量腰围又小了2cm呢，高兴死我了，只要能瘦，这点饿算什么~”  
“嗯？羊宝！我发现一个事儿！”张云雷打量着杨九郎，突然喊道：“你丫怎么说话不娘了？！你的兰花指儿呢？！”杨九郎最近的确肉眼可见的瘦了，圆润的下巴有了一条利落的下颔线，再加上突然不娘的语调，整个儿判若两人。  
“嗐，哈哈~那都是工作需要嘛，干咱这行的，多少都得带点儿内个劲儿，不然人家觉得咱们不专业呢~”杨九郎摇头晃脑地说道，“这可是我师父教我的~把你也骗着了吧？现在咱俩这么熟了，我干嘛还演给你看，累得慌！”

“原来如此……”张云雷吸溜着奶茶里的珍珠陷入沉思……我这是不是被骗了……？当初那个奶里奶气的小羊搞了半天是演的？！  
“你怎么啦？”杨九郎纳闷。  
“555……你都不奶了，而且你瘦了以后也不软了……”张云雷哭丧着脸说。  
“嗐~”杨九郎乐了，拿半截胡萝卜戳戳他的鼻子尖：“放心吧哥哥，再瘦还是你操我，别怕哦~”  
“你看我是不是最近肥了不少？我昨天去试镜居然被说肥到破相，跟他们想找的感觉不一样了。”张云雷捏着自己日渐浑圆的腮帮子，陷入新的沉思。  
嗯……好像是圆了不少，杨九郎捏着下巴思考。这难道就是传说中的能量守恒？而且长胖了的张云雷不像之前那么尖锐了，整个人和气了不少，周身散发着油润的光泽……看着有点萌呢。

“哟？这谁啊这是？”突然一声尖酸刻薄的质问插进他俩之间，杨九郎抬头一看，呼吸都快停止了，眼里迅速蒙上一层水汽，随着急促的呼吸呼之欲出。  
张云雷马上察觉不对劲，冷着脸说：“哪来的神经病？九郎，咱们走。”  
“啧啧，真的是杨九郎啊？”桌边吊儿郎当的人摘了脸上的大墨镜，这张脸杨九郎一辈子也难忘。正是他的初恋男友，那个小演员。  
“是又怎么的？”张云雷护在杨九郎前面，他知道这人心里还有伤没好透，看到这个傻逼肯定又要难过。  
“吊着新凯子了啊？恭喜恭喜~我还以为除了我没人想跟头猪睡觉呢！”小演员混迹演艺圈这么些年也没再进步，一直都是那个鬼样子，心里积了很多不痛快，今儿遇见了杨九郎，正想发泄一下。  
“去你妈的，你吃屎了嘴这么臭？！”张云雷一巴掌招呼上去，正好打中左脸，响亮的一声回荡在餐厅里，已经开始有人抬起头好奇地围观了。

“哥哥……你别……”杨九郎拽着张云雷的袖子小声说。他怕张云雷被路人认出来，哪怕只是个三流明星，闹事打架绝对是终身污点，他可不想张云雷为这点破事儿毁了前途。

“你他妈才吃屎了呢！操！你眼睛也进屎了吧？！就这长相，这货色，你还当个宝了！我他妈睡他都算我吃亏了！”对方见他被拉着发挥不出来，更加变本加厉地刺激他，说的话相当难听。  
“草你妈的，今天不把你揍个——”张云雷果然气疯了，他放在心尖上的人被人这么diss，再不开干他也太不是男人了！

说时迟那时快，杨九郎一下子闪到张云雷身前，夺过小演员手里的墨镜戴在他脸上，然后猛地把他推远了。

“要说眼睛进屎，那也是我。”杨九郎转回身对上前男友的眼睛，一改平时的和蔼可亲，他不笑的时候其实杀气很重，尤其是现在瘦了，更加煞气逼人，“瞎了眼才会跟你这狗杂种睡一张床，还帮你交房租，给你买衣服买鞋送你上课……你丫倒是有点出息，混出个人样给我看看？”

前男友没见过这样的杨九郎，一时间吓得没词儿了，眼角瞟着门随时准备开溜。

“当初我傻，被你踩在头上也不反抗，还差点把命都搭进去了，”杨九郎搓了搓拳头，这段日子他为了塑形还特意学了搏击，这下可找着肉靶子了，“不过我也该谢谢你，要不是你的龌龊映衬了他的美好，我俩可能还不会看对眼呢。”他指了指身后戴好墨镜抱着胳膊看戏的张云雷，“所以呢，这个谢礼我不想欠你的，今儿就连本带利奉还！”

哎呀，这个活人揍起来就是比硬邦邦的沙袋手感好多了~杨九郎边揍边想，直到死渣男一脸鼻血哭着求他饶命，他才撒开那人的头发，压低嗓门警告道：“你要是还想继续混演艺圈，就别声张，今天的事儿就当没发生；你要是还想弄我俩，我告诉你，你的精彩黑料我可以给媒体爆三天三夜……秒射男先生。”

说完，他潇洒地起身，松动松动筋骨，牵着张云雷走出了餐厅。

走了半天，一直沉默不语的张云雷才问他：“你还好吧？”  
“岂止是好，简直爽歪歪~”杨九郎笑着说。  
“九郎……”张云雷欲言又止了半天，才吭哧吭哧地说：“你刚才……好man~好帅！”  
“哈哈哈，有吗我？”杨九郎摸摸后脑勺。  
“真的，超级酷~”张云雷又高兴又不高兴：哎，我这当1的日子眼见着就要到头了的节奏！

尾声

“快快快~要出门儿了宝贝儿~~咱要迟到了！”张云雷站在车前冲着门里狂喊。  
“来了来了！”杨九郎一边答应一边走出来，一身劲帅黑西装，还是掐腰剪裁，线条完美地贴合着举了几万下铁之后诞生的人鱼线，视觉上简直是一种享受。  
“我靠，我夫人怎么这么好看！”张云雷拉着他转了一圈，再看看自己，这一身西服又是新做的，因为之前那件又小了……  
都怪奶茶，都怪炸鸡，都怪麻辣烫！

“走吧，来不及了要！”张云雷看了看表，惊呼道。  
今天是他俩去登记结婚的日子，此时此刻他们正身处英国某地湿润的秋风中。  
除了张云雷人生中第一个最佳男配角奖颁奖礼那次，他俩再没穿过这么正经八百的衣服了。

“哎！你等会儿~”杨九郎却一把拽住他的袖子，无名指那枚戒指闪着耀眼的光。  
“昂？有什么问题？”张云雷一脸不解地看着杨九郎。

“哥哥……”杨九郎挑起一边嘴角浮出一抹坏笑：“我怎么今天才发现你丫比我小三岁？！好你个张云雷，占我便宜这么多年你丧不丧良心？！”  
“啊，被你发现了。”张云雷一脸痛心疾首，悔不该啊，护照怎么不藏好呢！  
“说吧，骗了我这么久，你怎么赔我？不说出个让我满意的，这婚我不结了！”杨九郎抱着胳膊一脸怒气冲冲。  
“那……”张云雷凑过去在他气嘟嘟的嘴上吻了一下，笑嘻嘻地说：“今晚上换你操我行了吧？满意吗？哥哥？”

“我看行。”

-THE END-


End file.
